<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stay with me when my walls start burning down by kolovebot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668328">stay with me when my walls start burning down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolovebot/pseuds/kolovebot'>kolovebot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, M/M, Short One Shot, Violent Thoughts, hes just confused about them, i tried to make it more fluffy than angsty, im. not good at tagging, junko is mentioned in like one line, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolovebot/pseuds/kolovebot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>what's so special about nagito?</i>  well, no. he shouldn't say that. of course nagito is special, even if kamukura can't really say why. he wouldn't keep the servant around if he wasn’t special to him, because nagito can’t do anything kamukura couldn’t do on his own. </p><p>aka kamukura realizes he cares about nagito more than he thought</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stay with me when my walls start burning down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aaa this is my first time posting on ao3 so i am!!! kinda excited even though this is a random vent thing i wrote to comfort myself at 4am yesterday hjgfhg</p><p>kamukura is kinda ooc but as i said this was to comfort Myself and i am a kinnie i swear i can write him in character</p><p>title is from curses by the crane wives !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
it would usually take a few tries, but kamukura can easily open the door of the rundown hotel, of course he can. he turns the knob and pushes up, allowing the door that doesn't quite fit in its frame to open with a cry from its old hinges. when he steps into the room the floor should creak, as it does every time nagito comes in, but kamukura has already memorized every spot to step to avoid the annoying noises. he enters silently. the room looks exactly how it did when he left this morning. <i>how boring.</i>
</p>
  <p>
red eyes land on nagito's sleeping form. he still hasn't woken up. it makes sense, the servant is weaker, and they did a lot of walking yesterday, he should be allowed some time to rest. kamukura approaches, sitting on the floor next to the bed, facing nagito. he brings his left hand up, running it through nagito's hair. <i>soft</i> is the first word he can think of to describe it.
</p>
  <p>
kamukura isn't sure why he's doing this, he has no reason to, but his hand still makes its way down to cup nagito's cheek, running a thumb over his lips. <i>everything about him is...soft.</i> kamukura's hand continues going down, nagito's jaw, then his chin, then…
</p>
  <p>
his neck. the collar. the <i>chain. how easy it would be to wrap that chain tight around his neck and pull, cut off his airflow, watch him wake up to being strangled, feel him kick and flail and struggle, hear him try so hard to scream but all that would come out is hoarse little cries, smell the blood as he claws at his own neck and face so hard the skin tears.
to watch the life drain from his eyes and-</i>
</p>
  <p>
kamukura's eyes widen for a moment, and he uses his right hand to pull his left away as if its a creature with a mind of its own. he pushes himself back, far enough that his field of vision isn't occupied by only nagito, but still close enough that he could reach the other boy if he leans forward a little. he stares down at his own hands, his expression blank and as hard to read as usual, even though his mind is racing. <i>what the fuck was he thinking? why would he even consider that? what the fuck? what the fuck? what-</i>
</p>
  <p>
<i>hold on.</i>
</p>
  <p>
<i>why does he care so much?</i> he's no stranger to these thoughts. he can’t control them, he has them whenever someone mildly annoys him (he can't even count how many different ways to kill junko he came up with) and he has them when he's just sitting by himself in the dark, nothing else to occupy his mind. <i>what's so special about nagito?</i> well, no. he shouldn't say that. of course nagito is special, even if kamukura can't really say why. he wouldn't keep the servant around if he wasn’t special to him, because nagito can’t do anything kamukura couldn’t do on his own. 
</p>
  <p>
maybe he doesn't need a reason, for now. he just likes nagito.
</p>
  <p>
when nagito wakes up, kamukura has zoned out, sitting in the same position he was in when he moved away and staring down at his hands as he has been for the last couple of minutes. he doesn't even realize nagito is awake yet.
</p>
  <p>
”kamukura...?" no verbal response, but he blinks and looks up to meet nagito's eyes. good enough. "is everything okay?" kamukura just leans forward, wrapping his arms around nagito's waist and resting his head on the servant's chest, long black hair cascading down off the side of the bed. he doesn't miss how nagito tenses up, or how his hands seem to shake when he runs them through kamukura's hair, or how he opens his mouth to go on another spiel about how he doesn't deserve this, doesn't deserve the affection, then closes it and says nothing when kamukura glares at him, but kamukura doesn't mind. this is fine, maybe he'd even call it nice. <i>yes. this is nice. it's okay.</i>
</p>
  <p>
<i>it's okay for him to be fragile. sometimes.</i>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>